A Tale of Reconquista
by mystralwind
Summary: A period of history in Spain where the Muslims have lost the kingdom of Granada and anyone not a Catholic is made to convert.Malik is a Moor whose appearance of interracial marriage gives him a disadvantage.Young Bakura's guardian may be of help,or not.
1. Chapter 1

Currently I am studying the Renaissance period in my World History Class that has taken us just to the pre-Elizabethan era

Currently I am studying the Renaissance period in my World History Class that has taken us just to the pre-Elizabethan era. I'm sure all you readers are familiar with the constant warring and violence surrounding the nobility of the time frame. This is a short PWP scenario taking place within that time frame to make up for my lag in updating an actual plotted story.

Try to be patient as I create a mixtolian world were these events can unfurl, but without all the characters being slaughtered before any story can begin. LOL I will have to fudge a few details and smear the reality time line a bit to accomplish this.

_:P--:P _

**Chapter 1 Setting the affairs of state:**

Setting the affairs of state:

The Height of the Renaissance brought about the Artisans elevation to the first social estate shared with the clergy. Also highly prized, were the intellectual elite, those who excelled in the Arab sciences were valued as freemen and slaves. The Arabs had made progress in these fields that the European world still had not caught up with.

It had been nearly one hundred and fifty years since the Cid drove out the invading Moors leaving only mudejares in Granada; the former Muslim kingdom. The remaining Arabs were Artisans, Intellectual elites, wealthy merchants, farmers and slaves taken during the Reconquista. Castile and Aragon now extended their boarders to the ends of the Iberian Peninsula.

To add fuel to the constantly burning fire, the division in the Holy Roman church had caused persecution throughout the Christian world of the protestant reformers. The Pope was ready to release a list of illegal books that included any material deemed corrupt by the Holy Roman Catholic church; pretty much anything not Catholic.

The Spanish Inquisition commissioned by the crown, slaughtered heretics and terrorized the masses into subordination and converting all to the Catholic faith. Jews, Muslims, and Protestants were "encouraged" to convert peacefully at first but then the bloody wars began. All professed Jews and Moors were killed, enslaved, or driven out. To ensure a lasting conversion to the faith, torture, terrorization and murder were overlooked as necessary evils wrought for the greater glory of performing in the service of God. Purification by the sword was not an uncommon tactic; gone were the Roman-Greco ideals of religious tolerance. To be Spanish was to be a Catholic.

Having only a female heir, the line to Ferdinand's throne was uncertain and the re-unified Spain treaded lightly. The aristocratic blood lines had suffered great losses and were left now with mostly adolescent heirs. The territories that had belonged to the expelled Muslims was re-distributed to the nobility, high ranking officials, clergy, and certain well deserved soldiers.

The Muslim invaders originally came in tribes or qawms divided into five clans or khams. This meant the remaining Moors (Moroccan; those of mixed blood, Spanish and Arab) people were surrounded by eyes to ensure a sincere conversion, conformity to a restrictive legislation, and continuance to pay higher rents and taxes. Wearing a turban, the icon signifying Islam, was banned.

An Inquisitor General had been instated to ensure Christianity was kept clean. At the crowns request, the pope gave him carte blanche to perform this service. Much like the future SS, these black cloaks instilled fear everywhere.

:P:P

The Ishtar clans were nobles whose tribes blood lines ran from the Caliphs (chiefs). The family consisted of prosperous Artists and intellectuals who chose to remain in the former Granada. Like most who had been 'convinced' to renounce Islam, they had suffered losses. Their father had been killed during the forced conversion.

The 'coercive' methods used by the Inquisition left their mother broken and weak. She died soon after returning home.

Isis was just sixteen when it happened. Her brother Rishid was studying along side his father. Aenous was an acclaimed astrologist and mathematician. Isis and her mother were preparing dinner and awaiting their return. The youngest sibling, Malik was playing quietly when the screaming began.

Men in long black cloaks walked in formation with sets breaking away to visit Muslim homes. Orders were shouted, doors forced open and entire families dragged out into the streets. The cloaked figures dragged the elite away while the peasants and lesser merchants were offered one choice; denounce your faith your die. Many devout Muslims chose death rather than forsaking their faith. One tortured man cried out "There is only one God and Mohammad is his prophet!" before being mercilessly silenced. Once the parents were gone the soldiers enslaved or killed the children.

Their father had run inside the house with Rishid on his tail when the calamity erupted. Their parents spoke rapidly in Egyptian while trying to formulate a quick evacuation. Suddenly the door splintered open in every direction followed by four cloaked men. Their father was quickly overtaken and dragged outside while another figure exited with their mother in tow. She was thrown to the ground at her husband's feet.

Rishid was then grabbed and beaten down while his father was questioned. Isis ran to comfort a hysterical Malik, causing the men to notice her. Lecherous stares followed her every move until an elder entered the home and warned them off. "This is the home of the notable Aenous Ishtar; he must be convinced to conform in his faith." His hood drew down away from his face to reveal a white collar and cap identifying him as a priest. "This clan holds much influence over the rest of the tribe," he continued "persuade Aenous and others will follow."

It was weeks before their mother was returned. They had done everything they could to nurse her back to health but she soon followed her husband. Malik woke almost nightly screaming from the memory. It had been Isis who raised him due to their ten year age span. She and Rishid had recovered their notability among the elite as scientists and artisans but were watched constantly for any signs of an illegitimate profession of faith.

Among the Moors, Isis was an exotic beauty. She had unusual features that continuously attracted attention from the Castilian merchants. As a skilled artisan she was widely known and her disappearance would have called too much attention. It also helped that she had her older brother Rishid to accompany her when she left their home.

She worried for her younger brother though; he was entering his sixteenth year and had grown restless from being kept indoors all the time. She realized it seemed too cruel to hire tutors and keep him shut away, but the mixing of Moor blood with the Spanish citizens was severely frowned upon. She warranted too many stares as it was with her distinctively piercing cerulean eyes and feared what commotion a blonde Arab would cause.

Malik, unlike his brother, was an oddity among his people. While he carried the exotic features of his race, he also had inherited his fathers golden hair and violet eyes. Somewhere in their travels as nomads a few centuries back, their family line had intermarried with Greeks. If in Egypt, Isis was sure they would have been fine, but here in Spain she feared for his safety. They had discussed sneaking him out with traveling merchants but realized unscrupulous caravan traders would sell him. His skilled knowledge along with his exotic features would catch a high price on the slave market.

Other than the tutors hired from amidst their own people, no one was allowed contact with him. He couldn't remain home and chance someone seeing him missing church. The clerical officials were aware the Ishtar's had three children and three were expected to attend. The Spaniards would not associate with Arabs outside of worship or business transactions and none of their own tribe would betray them.

Rishid would soon have to fulfill a union pre-arranged by their father. Eventually Isis would leave as well, but not before the two made arrangements for Malik. They would have to select a woman from their own qawm and pay a sizable dowry to downplay Malik's disadvantaged appearance. He would work along side Rishid as a learned scholar as long as he followed the protocol they practiced at church services. Malik and his wife would have to live with Rishid's family, never being able to live independently. Arrangements would have to be made and soon.

Isis opened the door without looking around and spoke "It's time to prepare for mass." The house was not the large grandiose structures occupied by the nobles of their Spanish contemporaries. Even nobility among the Arabic people lived modestly. The six room home was comprised of a kitchen, gathering room, wash room and three sleeping quarters. She knew her soft spoken voice was heard from anywhere in the house.

Soft amethyst orbs looked up from reading to acknowledge his guardian. He marked his page and started to gather his robes. Just a few minutes later Rishid came in to wash up and dress as well. Isis threw on her robes, grabbed their bibles and followed Rishid out the door. Malik was careful to stay close behind them with his eyes downcast.

Living at the boarders of what was once Granada and Castile, he stood out among the natives. He averted eye contact not because of a lack of confidence but to prevent any possible appearance of someone looking for trouble. He would play his part of a subservient conformist to avoid any more suffering for his family.

Carts loaded with the apostatized Muslims awaited the stragglers to travel as a pack. The khams leaders would take every precaution to prevent further losses in number. Malik climbed into the back of a wagon with the women and children, while Rishid took the reins. Keeping Malik accounted for with the women further prevented the odds of his abduction. If only he could wear a hood or turban, but there were no head coverings allowed in church for males. The new cathedral was built just along the old boarder of Castile and Granada; several hours away.

:P :P

Land owning nobles in the Spanish territories enjoyed the lavish pleasures their wealth could afford them. Trusted advisers acted as regents to manage the estates of the frequently orphaned gentry's class and Ryou's estate ran no differently. The young noble was in his sixteenth year and acquiring an education worthy of his position. While away at secondary school he studied the liberal arts. The classical philosophy and reasoned theology raised questions in his astute mind. He questioned the arrangement of marriage, the condemnation of sinners to an eternal damnation by a loving God and most of all why it was sinful to be different. What's more, he questioned the Catholic faith.

Ryou was a fluke and recognized the constant danger to his very life if discovered. In a Christian realm, even a divided one, homosexuality was a sin. Only his most trusted advisor knew of the young lord's preference which he guarded with his life as his nephew's position secured his own. He, Bakura, would keep safe his young ward and protect him from discovery. The appearance of his young Lord was an odd enough occurrence, any behavioral deviance would be avidly watched for by spies set in place by competing aristocracy. Fair haired Spaniards were common place with a variety of skin tones and eye colors. What was striking about this young lord was his silvery white hair that everyone commented on; so very like his own. Having a guardian only a few years his senior often led to muted whispers regarding their relation. Attentive eyes were always on them.

Bakura was the second son of the noble house; he would only hold authority over the family's estates while acting as regent for a young Ryou. No matter, the boy was easily manipulated and he would retain control long after the boy ascended to his title.

School was in recess this time of year and the students all over Europe were returning home to enjoy the vacation. Females ending primary school would be taught marital responsibilities at home from their mothers; males would enter secondary school and afterwards attend University. He was finishing secondary school and trying to select a course of vocational studies in the University. He thought on taking a year off to reflect on what he wanted.

Bakura tapped lightly on his door before entering. "My lord, I realize you must be tired from traveling, but we need to start preparations to attend the mass tonight," he paused to survey his ward "The Cardinal will be expecting us and we must keep up appearances."

Ryou nodded in acknowledgement. He waited for Bakura to select garments of finery and changed quickly; stopping only to comb out his long hair before following his guardian. A carriage was waiting to escort them to the newest cathedral just outside of the old Castilian boundaries. Leaning his head back against the upholstery, Ryou sighed; this would be a long ride.

:P:P

The Church city had quickly become a busy urban center of homes, markets, schools, public bath houses, and shops surrounded by large stretches of agricultural lands. All around people were preparing for the upcoming service. Many, like the Ishtar's were filling the public bath houses. The families' vocational positions afforded them timely admittance into the busy baths. Isis went to one section accompanied by the women and smaller children while the men took another. Everyone washed quickly so they could indulge in the relaxing steamed water.

Twenty six year old Rishid was not just a scholar lacking in physical excellence. The Arabs believed in the ancient philosophies of a sound mind and body. Standing a full six foot six inches, he towered behind the smaller male that was his brother. He never missed an opportunity to tease the teen that still held an effeminate frame however well defined.

Malik had just caught a shadow extending over his own from the corner of his eye when he was lifted high out of the water and unceremoniously thrown back in. Breaking the waters surface for air, he recognized his assailant.

Rishid stood laughing loudly amidst the older males. Several of the teens smiled, giving Malik the show of support he was looking for. The war was on. Though the younger males outnumbered the older ones by more than half, they were no match for the sheer strength held by their elder counterparts. The adolescents were thoroughly trounced.

Outside the bath house a carriage jettisoned its cargo. Bakura and Ryou escorted with two groomsmen entered the lush establishment. Bakura was making arrangements for the two to bathe before church as Bakura entered a waiting room separated from the pools by a large screen. The young lord, now thoroughly bored, sat and leaned back in his seat.

The commotion in the adjacent pool attracted his attention immediately; mostly because the screen was knocked down by the wrestling males. A remorseful looking blonde lad cast his head down while the elders apologized to the house attendants. Before the screen could be erected the Egyptian climbed out of the pool to dry off.

Bakura raced back protectively to the side of his young ward. The eyes of the alabaster lord were plastered on the scene before him in amusement. More so, he noticed, on the exotic Arabic youth drying off. Bakura's' scarlet eyes glinted as an idea formed in his mind. A Moor slave would suffice nicely. He could provide a permanently discreet source of companionable entertainment for his young master without anyone ever knowing. The solution he recognized at once, for a detrimentally impending problem. Any other source would prove a risky leak of the deviance. "Yes," he thought "a slave would do well". Who would really make a fuss over the disappearance of one more dark skinned boy?


	2. Chapter 2: Contempt for the Masses

Disclaimer: I own nada

**Disclaimer:** I own nada. This is not to knock religion, only to reflect the pious pretentious false hoods that revolved around the Holy Roman Catholic Church at the time; if you can't handle it, too bad honey, too bad. I have no qualms with discussing religion; it disgusts me here though. LOL I only have to take one more semester of world history where the church will dominate Europe and the colonies; joy.

**Chapter 2 Contempt for the Masses**

Ryou was bored; he shifted slightly in his pew and contemplated the values of abstinence as presented in this sermon. He would love to abstain; abstain from attending any further masses. It was unseemly for a young nobleman to squirm while at church. The Cardinal upon the pulpit was having a hay day strolling along the dais and occasionally sending accusational looks to select parishioners.

The entire performance was an ill played farce. Most had some idea of the atrocities their fellows were eluded to be involved in. Once caught, they need merely confess their sins before a merciful rector who would suggest the wages of their sin; in exact monetary amounts. The costs of supporting such 'indulgences' for the church were of little consequence. The Lord was after all a forgiving and generous God. A soul was saved while the papacy bank accounts flourished.

Bakura sat to the left of his ward, blocking the stares of the curious. Darting eyes of both lords and ladies scanned the crowd, assessing each other while murmuring discretely to their neighbors. He was all too aware of his and Ryou's names being whispered on the winds of the exchanged comments; every possibility from womanizing to witchcraft evolved from their unique features.

Hallelujah the sermon was over and it was time to stand and repeat the final mantra. "Holy, holy, holy, Lord of power and might, Heaven and Earth are full of your glory, hosanna in the highest," the pair whispered, heads bowed.

Bakura's four inch advantage allowed him to catch a glimpse outside through the window over Ryou's head. Segregated to the church yard was where the converts and lower classes congregated. He would have only a few minutes after the last praise hymn to relocate the boy.

The organ stopped playing cueing the end of the song, as the final procession of clergy formally exited the building to make their rounds through the attending courtyard masses. Bakura instructed the groomsmen to escort Ryou to his carriage and silently slipped outside with the converging crowd.

:P --:P

Rishid towered over his siblings projecting a pride worthy of a first family among his people. His broad shoulder span alone was enough to block the view of most everyone behind them. He knew his people didn't care, none wanted to be here. As part of the conversion process, all were expected to attend but continued their own religious practices in private.

At the sight of the clerical procession he raised his right arm to playfully grab the back of his brother's neck and shaking him. Startled, wide lavender orbs looked up only to relax upon view of the older man's grin. A mischievous smirk replaced the boy's placid features as a smaller hand reached up to pinch the Goliath's side; eliciting a sharp cry and jump. The regal young woman to the other side of the boy groaned as she covered her face with her hand to hide a smile; azure eyes dancing with laughter.

The crowds started to disperse causing the siblings ocular communication of relief. Isis heard her name being called by one of the exiting nobility who was accompanied by the cardinal. Recognizing the potential commission she excused herself from her family, agreeing to meet them by the cart later. In a flurry of robes and veils she darted off gracefully.

Her absence was taken as license to further torture the smaller male by the larger when Rishid gave Malik a noogie. Oh, it was on. The poor boy managed to slip in a few good pinches while the larger overpowered his right arm to mimic slapping gestures to the boys face and saying "quit hitting yourself." Finally the flustered boy attempted to tackle the larger to the ground, but failed as the larger lifted him above his head and tossed the smaller onto the hay filled cart.

Bakura spotted them, well how could you miss a giant of a man hurling the smaller projectile a full five feet onto the nearby wagon. 'Hey, if you don't want that' comically crossed his mind, followed with 'just throwing away perfectly good boys like that' as the white mane shook with a "tsk tsk".

Rishid showed every intent to continue maiming his younger sibling; after all you always hurt the ones you love. Before he could saunter over to him, some of the village men called him away. 'Oh well, work first' he thought to himself. "Malik, I have business to attend to. Stay in the cart," he called over his shoulder.

Burrowing out of the hay, the boy emerged spitting straw. "uh, sure," he managed to call back before loosing his balance and falling backward into another stack.

'Perfect' the thought projected from the unseen observer. The cloaked figure silently made his way behind the cart and reached a gloved hand into the hay searching his prize out. (like the one in your cereal) Tossing straw about until he located something solid, he pulled the boy up by his arm.

The straw clad figure raised his eyes as lilac met crimson. The boy muttered a muted "thank you" as he attempted to back away, but the intense eyes of the stranger narrowed while tightening their grip.

:p--:p

Hey, it's a short update but an update none the less. :P


End file.
